El Voleibol es lo que nos une
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Cuatro chicos llegan a Karasuno retando al equipo a un partido 4 Vs 4, Como termina esto? Y por que se parecen tanto al duo estrella de primer año Kageyama y Hinata? No se van a arrepentir


Hola! Aquí les traigo otro de mis one-shots, este entra en una categoría especial he pensado en este proyecto un tiempo, trata de una serie de one-shots de series diferentes, donde ninguno se relaciona con los otros solo por el detalle que hay un problema espacio-tiempo donde manda a los hijos de las parejas al pasado a conocer a sus padres o arreglar las cosas para que terminen juntos, este es el primero, espero lo disfruten

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Voleibol es lo que nos une

Era una tarde después de clases en la escuela de Karasuno, los chicos del club de Voleibol se encontraban en el gimnasio listos para empezar las practicas, ese día pensaban irse temprano ya que necesitaban descansar bien por un especie de examen de conocimientos generales que les iban a hacer para checar el nivel escolar así que debían "estudiar" aunque no tenían ganas en realidad, el torneo de primavera si bien estaba un poco lejos el tiempo se iba muy rápido

-Bien todos vamos a empezar!- Grito Daichi para que todos en el gimnasio lo escucharan bien

-Wa! Se ven geniales todos!- Escucho murmurar una voz en tono emocionado –Quiero verlos entrenar!-

-Sin duda son buenos, no quisiera ser su rival- Otra voz murmuro junto a la primera –Pero creo que sería divertido-

-Verdad que si!- Ahora fue una risita, Quien estaba hablando?

Su mirada se fijo en la puerta del gimnasio donde dos chicas estaban ligeramente escondidas, salió por la puerta trasera para caminar en silencio hasta ellas ubicándose a sus espaldas, ambas vestían el uniforme femenino de Karasuno, así que pensó que eran estudiantes y se habían quedado a ver la practica o algo así, pero…

-Se pude saber que hacen aquí estudiantes como ustedes?- Con una calma que despedía miedo les hablo haciéndolas girar la cabeza tan rápido que casi parecía que se romperían los cuellos

-D-D-D-D-D-Daichi-san!- Una de ellas, la de menor estatura en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, la otra solo tembló por los escalofríos –E-E-Eh, P-Pues…Etto…E-E-E-Es que-

-Se que tienen curiosidad pero esta es una practica privada, el equipo es un tanto descuidado y no necesitan mas distracciones- Intento calmar el pánico en las chicas

-Eso lo sabemos bien- Murmuraron ambas con una ligera sonrisa –E-Eh! N-No queríamos interrumpir, así que…CON SU PERMISO!-

Así de rápido como aparecieron así de rápido se fueron, Daichi solamente suspiro resignado, regreso al entrenamiento, tenían que aprovechar lo mas posible de las horas que tenían, aunque tenían el día siguiente también, no era recomendable dejar todo a ultima hora, el entrenamiento paso ya sin mas retrasos, ruidoso, con fallas y tropiezos pero bastante bien, se veía un progreso y estaba bastante feliz por verlos mejorar, eso significaba que se lo estaban tomando enserio

-Eso es todo por hoy! Mañana los quiero temprano, debemos reponer lo perdido, Esta bien?- Ukai hablo a todos los chicos una vez reunidos –Ahora a limpiar y a casa-

-Osu!-

Los integrantes del equipo se retiraron por algunas cosas dejando momentáneamente vacío el gimnasio, en ese momento el par de chicas que estaban al inicio del entrenamiento entraron con cuidado al lugar admirándolo en su totalidad

-Es enorme! Es hermoso!- Exclamo la pequeña dando vueltas por el lugar –A que si!-

-Es un gimnasio normal, no es muy diferente al que vemos nosotras- La otra le intentaba bajar la energía, aunque estaba feliz también de estar ahí –Aunque su aura es diferente al que estamos acostumbradas-

-Piensa rápido!- Un balón volaba en el aire en dirección a la mayor de ellas quien lo tomo en sus manos –Vamos! Vamos! Levántala para mi!-

-Ya escuche tonta! Ya voy!- La chica se puso en posición elevándola en el aire –Hazlo!-

-Hi!- La emoción estaba en ella, salto buscando el balón, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando…

-Que están haciendo?!- Un grito las asusto haciendo que la chica callera de bruces al suelo mirando el balón rebotar al otro lado –Les dije que era una practica privada-

-Solo queríamos jugar un poco, además, La practica ya termino, no?- La joven que estaba en el suelo se levanto mirando retador al equipo –Tenemos el derecho de jugar si queremos!-

-Unas chicas como ustedes creen poder jugar?- Hablo Kageyama un tanto frio ante ellas –Saben que hay que hacer aparte de golpear un balón?-

-Por quien nos tomas! Claro que sabemos!- La menor estaba furiosa, apuntándolo con su dedo lo miro retadora –Así que cierra la boca a menos que quieras un balonazo en tu "linda" cara "Rey Opresor"!-

-Como me llamaste?!- Ahora estaban frente a frente, enojados y listos a decirse hasta de lo que se iban a morir

-Ahora que lo pienso, Quienes son?- Pregunto Daichi parando la pelea entre ellos

-Mi nombre es Hikaru- Hablo la menor, su cabello era azabache con las puntas de color anaranjado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos castaño oscuro, piel trigueña vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la escuela, la chaqueta ligeramente abierta –Y esta amargada de aquí es mi hermana mayor y mi gemela-

-Oyuki, un gusto- Hizo una pequeña reverencia, su cabello era negro azabache hasta los omoplatos con ojos oscuros por igual, vestía también el uniforme femenino, pero a diferencia de su hermana su chaqueta estaba cerrada hasta el cuello, lo que a los chicos les pareció curioso era el hecho que en el cabello usaran unido a un listón un accesorio de plumas negras, se dieron cuenta que eran de cuervo además de reales y no de imitación, ella lo portaba del lado izquierdo de la cabeza con un listón de color morado, su hermana lo usaba del lado derecho con el listón naranja –Solo queríamos jugar un poco, lamentamos las molestias-

-Oh lo tengo!- La bicolor los miro entusiasmada –Hagamos un 3 Vs 3! Quiero bajarle el ego a ese "Rey Tirano"-

-Pero ustedes son 2 solamente- Se quejo Asahi

-Con nosotras es suficiente, vamos a vencerlos- La sonrisa de ambas era decidida –Que dices "Rey"-

-Acepto tu reto- Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron salieron chispas de la tensión

-Hagámoslo!- Ambas chicas se quitaron la chaqueta negra que portaban, desabrochándose también la blusa blanca y la falda, las cuales cayeron al suelo, los chicos chillaron ante el espectáculo –Que? Pensaron que nos desnudaríamos frente a ustedes o algo así?-

Ambas chicas bajo el uniforme portaban camisas de manga corta deportivas y un par de shorts deportivos también, de las mochilas sacaron unos tenis para jugar y se aproximaron a la cancha para comenzar el juego, del otro lado Kageyama, Hinata y Tanaka serían sus oponentes, los demás chicos el público, Yamaguchi y Kiyoko eran los encargados del marcador, el partido comenzó, no falto mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que las chicas realmente sabían jugar, a pesar de ser solo dos hacían un gran trabajo, el marcador iba 19-20 con favor a las chicas, todo estaba parejo y reñido hasta que el marcador dio 25-24 ganando Karasuno el primer set

-Sin duda esas chicas son buenas- Comentaba Suga fijando su vista en ellas que estaban unos metros lejos de ellos

-Estarán en el club femenino?- Se preguntaba Asahi mientras Tanaka y Noya hablaban sobre algunas buenas jugadas durante el set

-No creo, no por que el equipo femenino sea malo solo…Tienen algo que las hace diferentes- Ante lo dicho por Daichi los otros dos le dieron la razón –Además nunca les he visto en la escuela-

-Serán de primer año?- Preguntaba Tanaka quien se acercaba junto a Yuu a ver al trio

-Ninguno de los cuatro las reconoció- Todos miraron hacia donde estaban Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi donde los primeros eran molestados por estos últimos –No son de segundo tampoco y no las he visto en los salones de tercero, pero aun así llevan el uniforme de Karasuno, ni su apellido nos dijeron y con esa habilidad deberíamos haber oído de ellas mínimo, Quienes son entonces?-

-Oyuki-nee, Hikaru-nee, Donde están?- Una voz fuera del gimnasio hizo que todos giraran su vista a las puertas del lugar viendo una mata de cabellos naranjas asomarse dentro, al voltear y divisar a las chicas sus ojos brillaron entrando corriendo en dirección a ellas –Por fin las encuentro! No creerán lo raro que paso!-

-No tuviste problemas en encontrarnos?- La pequeña negó energéticamente ante lo dicho por sus hermanas

-Era un poco lógico si lo pensaba, jeje- Su vista fue a los chicos que aun la miraban extrañados –Quienes son ellos?-

-Son el equipo de voleibol de Karasuno- Los ojos de la chica volvieron a brillar con emoción al verlos

-Genial! Nunca creí que los vería! Son el mejor equipo del mundo!- La joven corrió hasta quedar frente a ellos mirándolos como si fuera el caramelo mas grande del mundo, los chicos no pudieron evitar pensar en que la chica tenia una actitud muy linda e inocente –Sus tácticas, sus pases y ni que decir de sus partidos! No me he perdido ni uno! Soy su fan!-

Los chicos se sonrojaron de vergüenza, nunca pensaron tener una fan tan devota como ella

-N-No es la gran cosa- Comento la estrella del equipo rojo y nervioso a mas no poder

-Pero son sorprendentes! Todos sin duda alguna!- Su mirada se fue a los de tercer año –Daichi-san, el capitán del equipo, los dirige de la mejor manera que puede y nunca se dan por vencidos, Suga-san, el anterior armador del equipo, muy confiable también llamado "Mama Cuervo", Asahi-san, la estrella de Karasuno, capas de romper un bloqueo de 3 personas y que aunque se ve fiero por fuera es una gran persona por dentro-

-No es para tanto- Los tres mencionados estaban avergonzados por los cumplidos

-No olvides a los de segundo año- Oyuki se había acercado a su hermana –Tanaka-san, uno de los tiradores laterales, energético haciéndole frente a todos sus oponentes, Nishinoya, el líbero del equipo, ágil y zagas en todos los tiros, confiable y genial sin duda-

Los mencionados balbuceaban cosas sin sentido que parecía que eran como halagos o cosas así, ahora ambas miraron al cuarteto de primero

-Uno de los bloqueadores centrales, Tsukishima, rematador cuando se le requiere y gran jugador- Volvió a hablar la azabache dejando al rubio ligeramente sorprendido

-Yamaguchi, si bien no juega muy seguido se ha esforzado en los saques y se preocupa por sus demás compañeros, una gran cualidad si me dejan admitir- La recién llegada volvió a tomar la palabra sonrojando al chico haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran mas

-Y quien puede olvidar al increíble dúo Kageyama-Hinata!- La gemela menor llego uniéndose a la conversación sorprendiendo a los chicos –Su combinación es mas que perfecta! No hay nadie que pueda hacer remates como ustedes!-

-Y que decir del entrenador Ukai y de Takeda-sensei!- Los mayores las miraron confusos –Sus consejos, jugadas y motivaciones son las mejores! Y claro, no hay que olvidar a la mejor manager!-

-Bien, es un halago pero aun no ha terminado el partido- Todos retomaros sus posiciones

-Están jugando un partido? Yo quiero jugar con ustedes!- La chica comenzó a saltar en dirección a las chicas –Vamos! Seré su bloqueadora estrella como siempre!-

-Ja! Una enana como tu de única bloqueadora?- Tsukishima se burlo de la menor –Es la mejor broma q- Gupa!-

-Tsuki!- Yamaguchi corrió asustado hacia su amigo, tenía la cara roja y es que un balonazo le había dado en el rostro completamente –Estas bien?!-

-Creo que si- Intento levantarse siendo ayudado por el pecoso –Quien fue!-

Al mirar se encontraron a la menor de las chicas con la cara molesta, la mano extendida en pose de saque, delatando así que ella era la culpable de ese "accidente", todos la miraron asombrados ante la velocidad que uso para aquel ataque, un molesto el rubio le enfrento

-Quien te crees que eres!- Le grito Kei

-Mi nombre es Harumi, apréndetelo bien! Soy mejor jugadora de lo que tu puedes ser!- Los chicos le prestaron la debida atención a la joven, sus cabellos eran color naranjas hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran color chocolate, piel aperlada vistiendo una falta tableada color verde, blusa blanca y chaleco del mismo color, al igual que ambas chicas un listón color rojo ubicado del lado derecho de su cabeza sostenía una pluma negra igual que las otras –Yo voy a participar en el juego, así que te quiero en la cancha, AHORA! No te dejare salirte con la tuya!-

Aceptado el reto, el partido volvió a iniciar, siguiendo en desventaja por un jugador las chicas les estaban dando una paliza, en poco tiempo el final del set fue marcado, con el resultado 15-25, estaba mas que obvio que jugarían un tercer set

-Parece que se pusieron rudas- Comentaba Nishinoya mirando a sus oponentes, casi no les habían dado tregua, la remataban, la salvaban y demás –Las hiciste enojar Tsukishima-

-Tks, esa enana se lo tomo personal- Se intento excusar

-Sería normal si le recuerdas su punto débil con burla- Una voz que no conocían los interrumpió, encontrando a otro chico –Con que aquí estaban-

-Hermano!- El trio salió corriendo en dirección al chico a punto de derribarlo –Como nos encontraste? Peor que eso, Como llegaste aquí?-

-Eso ni yo lo se- Todos lo miraban asombrados –Que pasa?-

El chico frente a ellos era como ver un doble de Kageyama pero mas grande, como de segundo año mas o menos, cabellos negros lacios, un poco mas largos que Tobio, usaba el uniforme negro de la escuela, parecía que como el trio la señal de que eran hermanos y su distintivo en el cabello seguía, el listón que el portaba era de color azul, estaba del lado izquierdo igual que la gemela mayor

-No lo hemos presentado, es nuestro hermano mayor y único, su nombre es Shun- Aun con sus hermanas rodeándole dio una ligera reverencia –Quieres quedarte a ver como jugamos?-

-Estaban jugando un partido? Por lo que veo es un 4 Vs 3 no es muy justo, jugare con ustedes- Los ojos de las féminas se agrandaron abrazándolo con mas fuerza –Esta bien suéltenme o no participo!-

-Hermano eres el mejor!- Dándole cada una un beso en las mejillas se separaron ayudándolo a levantarse –Ahora estamos completos!-

-No nos rendiremos!- Replico Hinata

Así el tercer set comenzó, el marcador iba parejo, dos puntos arriba, dos abajo, pero se recuperaban en algún momento, fue cuando por fin el dúo de "raros" hizo su jugada maestra sorprendiendo al equipo contrario

-Oh, así que ya comenzaron- Shun miro a sus hermanas sin ninguna preocupación en su rostro ante el formidable ataque, ni siquiera por el hecho de estar perdiendo 24-23 –Bien, creo que sabemos que hay que hacer, no?-

-Osu!-

El equipo Karasuno estaba decidido, un punto mas y ganarían cerrando las bocas de las chicas que les humillaron (el que lo llamaran "rey" y el pelotazo en la cara fueron cosas personales), pero los ojos de sus enemigas no mostraban ningún signo de preocupación o desesperación, lo cual se les hizo un poco extraño

-Harumi buen saque!-

El balón voló hacia la pelinegra quien se acomodo al lado de la red, listo para levantarla, el chico estaba del lado izquierdo y la peli naranja en el centro con dirección al lado derecho, el chico se preparo para saltar viendo como Kageyama y Tsukishima saltaban para pararlo pero…

-_No salto?!- _Se extrañaron al verlo saltar poco después –_Una finta!-_

-_La lanzará a la derecha!-_ Pensaron Tanaka y Hinata al ver como los ojos de la armadora miraban a su hermana pequeña acercándose un poco, listos para tener una oportunidad de rematar

La menor de ojos chocolate salto lista para recibir el balón pero al saltar y todos marcándola algo inesperado paso…

-Sorpresa!- Desde atrás salto la bicolor notando en aquel momento que el balón ya estaba en el aire, la azabache les engaño por completo

La joven estaba tan arriba que parecía que volara, con fuerza remato el balón que su gemela le mando sin siquiera dar oportunidad de que los cuervos reaccionaran el balón se estrello con fuerza sobre la duela de la cancha volviendo el marcador 24-24, todos estaban sorprendidos, habían usado el túnel, la finta de los ojos, lo que habían usado los de Nekoma contra ellos y lo habían usado a favor en el Inter-High, no pensaron que ellas lo usarían igual, sonando el silbato volvieron a empezar, Tanaka hizo su saque, pasándole el balón a Kageyama lanzando el esférico a Hinata listo para marcar el punto final, el joven golpeo el objetivo esperando oír el choque con el suelo

-No lo creo!- Hikaru se lanzo poniendo su mano en el suelo evitando que el balón chocara con la duela elevándolo de nueva cuenta dejando sin habla al equipo contrario, nadie nunca había parado el rápido de ese dúo –Oyuki!-

-Déjamelo a mi!- La chica mando el balón hacia su hermano quien le esperaba cerca de la red –Hermano!-

-Tienen dos armadores en juego?!-El publico estaba mas que consternado –Que harán ahora?!-

El chico estaba en pose listo para hacer su jugada, aunque primero jugaría con los integrantes del equipo contrario, cambio de poses algunas veces, sus ojos se movieron y sus hermanas hicieron su debido trabajo, se movieron veloces de un lado a otro, despistando al enemigo, de un segundo a otro el azabache lanzo en línea recta hacia su derecha, su hermana menor estaba ya en el aire, golpeo el balón con fuerza azotándolo contra el suelo, todos miraron impactados, por un segundo no vieron a Shun ni a Harumi, en su lugar eran Hinata y Kageyama los que hacían el ataque rápido como siempre lo han hecho

-En su cara señores!- La menor festejaba dando saltos de emoción por toda la mitad de la cancha –Ganamos! Somos tan buenos como ustedes!-

-Somos los mejores!- Las gemelas chocaron palmas felices –Por eso Karasuno es el mejor!-

-Abrazo de grupo!- Las hermanas se abalanzaron sobre su querido hermano tumbándolo al suelo de la emoción –Eres el mejor, capitán!-

Después de los festejos todos agradecieron la practica, varias disculpas se dieron y todo quedo en buenos términos para todos, limpiaron el gimnasio, cerraron y se marcharon a casa todos, Kageyama y Hinata iban juntos de camino a casa cuando divisaron al cuarteto unos metros frente a ellos

-Todo fue gracias a ti hermano!- La menor estaba mas que feliz –Pero quiero volver a casa…-

-Lo se, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados- Oyuki también bajo la mirada

-Tengo hambre, quiero comer la comida de mamá- Lloriqueo la gemela menor mientras la peli naranja asentía dándole la razón

-Oigan!- Todos giraron encontrándose al dúo de primer año de Karasuno –Estuvieron geniales, y esos ataques, Donde los aprendieron?! También pelearon contra Nekoma?-

-Nosotros los practicamos desde siempre- Eso sorprendió a los chicos, el azabache sonrió –Es algo confuso lo se, pero entenderán a su tiempo-

-Claro…-

-Me sorprendió que esta enana pudiera hacer semejantes ataques- Harumi se molesto por el comentario

-No soy una enana, aun me falta crecer! Estoy en 3er año de Secundaria y el siguiente año estaré con mis hermanos en Karasuno!- Grito fuerte su sueño sacándole una sonrisa a sus familiares –Toda mi familia estará junta! Pelearemos juntos y nadie nos va a detener! Los cuervos van a demostrarle a todos quien manda aquí! No es así?!-

-Yes Sr.!-

-Creo que debemos retirarnos, ya les causamos muchos problemas- Dijo Shun mientras el y sus hermanas hacían una reverencia –Con su permiso-

-Espera!- Hinata los detuvo –Como hicieron ese ataque rápido?-

-De las misma manera que ustedes lo lograron al primer intento- Los chicos estaban asombrados, Como lo sabían? –Chicas me ayudan?-

-Osu!-

1

2

3

-ES EL PODER DEL AMOR!- Gritaron los hermanos a coro dejándolos pasmados a mitad de la calle –Una cosa mas…Somos el Equipo KageHina! Recuérdenlo bien!-

-Eh? Piar de Sombras*? Que quiere decir Kageyama?- Pregunto el pequeño cuervo

-Debe ser un lema o algo así, además creo que sería graznar, ni piar*, Graznidos Oscuros tal vez- Le resto importancia mirando como los chicos desaparecían de su vista

Ambos llegaron a la intersección donde se separaban, ambos se despidieron caminando a paso lento, la frase de los chiquillos se repetía en su mente, sin saberlo corrió hacia Hinata llamándolo a la lejanía, en un segundo ya tenía al armador de Karasuno besándolo con pasión, se besaron largo rato con la temperatura subiendo a cada minuto, se separaron con un hilo se saliva uniendo sus bocas

-K-Ka-Kageyama, Que fue eso?- El menor tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder mirándolo confundido

-El poder del amor quizá?- Ambos sonriendo se volvieron a besar, tal vez habían sacado algo bueno de ese partido

Años mas tarde…

En una casa de los alrededores se escuchaban constantes ruidos y alboroto por doquier

-Nos vamos!- Cuatro torbellinos salieron corriendo por la puerta de la casa como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Shun corre mas rápido o te dejare atrás!-

-Esta vez la carrera la ganare yo Hikaru!-

-No sean idiotas y esperen!-

-Oyuki-nee, Shun-nii, Hikaru-nee espérenme!-

Aquel cuarteto no era mas que los chicos que alguna vez retaron a los jóvenes de Karasuno, quienes, para sorpresa del equipo fueron los hijos de la pareja Kageyama-Hinata, el hijo mayor, Kageyama Shun, la mayor de las hermanas Kageyama Oyuki, la gemela menor Kageyama Hikaru y la menor pero no menos genial Kageyama Harumi, grandes dudas salieron pero al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo;

"_Sin ellos tal vez Karasuno no sería lo que fue"_

Gracias a ellos muchas cosas cambiaron, varias parejas se formaron y sentimientos fueron revelados, pero esa es otra historia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal? Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario

Aclaraciones

1.- Descubrí que la traducción de "KageHina" por kanjis significa "piar de sombras" lo se, raro

2.- Ya que son cuervos ellos no pian, graznan, así que ahora saben el por que de la frase de Kageyama


End file.
